Still a Woman
by theunluckymagician
Summary: Pansy Parkinson may have been sorted into Slytherin, but she's still very much a woman. When Valentine's Day rolls around, all she can think about is him, but perhaps her expectations are just too high. just a short one-shot. Please R


**A/N: **This idea suddenly came to me last night and I had to write it down. Don't worry to everyone who's currently reading my Ron/Hermione story "I'll Write It Down For You". That's still coming along just fine, I'm actually working on the next chapter. BUT I really wanted to post this and see what everyone thought. It's a short little ficlet, but I sorta liked it. I thought it was interesting (though probably done before, I don't read as much fanfic as I used to, I wouldn't know). So this isn't going any further, but I was hoping everyone could still read and review it for me? Doesn't have to be long, just what your opinion is on it and everything. Thanks very much! :)

Happy reading.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, just like everyone else on this website. Leave me alone! cries with Ron in a corner_

Pansy Parkinson had the face of a pug, the attitude of a duchess, and the ambition to marry into money that earned her the title of 'Slytherin'. But although it was rarely mentioned, Pansy was still a woman.  
  
And it just happened that today was Valentine's day.  
  
For once Pansy wished to be treated like a woman, and not another face in the crowd. She and Draco were never an official couple, but he was all she ever truly wanted.... and dare she say, needed? Sure he was wealthy, but he was also her match in every way. That was what her heart told her, and woman's intuition was something to abide by. She fought so hard to get him to see...  
  
There was laughing at his jokes about 'Potty and Weasel', flirting with every man under the sun (or that is any willing to flirt back and make Draco green with envy), and even bribing Crabb and Goyle with sweets to put in a good word for her.  
  
She'd even done some things she wasn't proud of, been lost in his grasp and cold gray eyes. Determined that somehow he'd know, she let herself fall victim to her desperation.  
  
Everyday she waited for him. Today was Valentine's Day. Every woman, even those pug looking ones, could appreciate and understand that.  
  
"Today's the day," she whispered to her reflection.  
  
"He'll never notice," the mirror informed her as she adjusted her robes in just the right way. A girl's got to accentuate her curves!  
  
"What do you know about it!?" Pansy snapped back. Even the mirrors were rotten in the Slytherin dorms.  
  
He wasn't at breakfast. It was the biggest let down she could have imagined, but hope remained. There was always potions, his favorite class. Not to mention Draco would never be affectionate in front of other students. Perhaps when they were alone in the common room...  
  
The thought made her smirk into her toast, but it was quickly replaced with a frown as she glanced at those around her.  
  
Seamus was kissing Lavender's neck, promising the chocolates were in the post.  
  
Blaise and his girlfriend were feeding each other breakfast. Slytherins showing affection! Not something Draco could do..  
  
Padma Patil and her new boy walked hand in hand to their seats at Ravenclaw, content with the simple gesture.  
  
Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillan whispered to each other as the Hufflepuffs watched in amusement.  
  
Even the Weasel handed his best friend the mudblood and his troublesome little sister some flowers for the occasion.  
  
Why was she so different? Here she was watching them as the love of her life was off snoring somewhere in his dorm! But her heart fluttered when she caught a glimpse of silver in the corner of her eye. He was coming up to her.  
  
She had a sharp intake of breath as his cologne ensnared her senses. He was enveloping her with his scent... his being.  
  
"Didn't take long to put this together," Draco remarked.  
  
Pansy, close to trembling, took the package from his hands. Her hands lingered on his for a moment, a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure I'll love it," she managed to whisper. He smirked and headed toward the other end of the table where his lackeys were carrying on a conversation. Wasn't he going to stick around?  
  
She unwrapped it slowly, savoring her emotions. All she could think about was what was inside. _'It could be a necklace, or even diamonds. You deserve only the best Pansy, he knows that'_ she thought to herself. She was surprised to find a photo frame, a picture inside.  
  
**Draco**, holding her nude body, his ever famous sneer on his face... and the same desperation written all over hers.  
  
Just maybe he thought of it as special, but she felt the hot sting of tears as she read the inscription on the back.  
  
_' Draco & Pansy - Shag Partners for Life'_  
  
She was a woman, but she was a Slytherin woman. She quickly dried her eyes and placed the photo in the pocket of her robes, hiding it as best she could.  
  
"You up for it?" Draco hissed from behind and extended his hand. Pansy's cold small hand slipped into his as she rose slowly from the table.  
  
After all, this is what she had signed up for. To be a shag partner for life. Pity those fools in love...


End file.
